The present invention relates to a hard copy simulator, and, more particularly, to a hard copy simulator for displaying an image simulating a finished hard copy, the simulator taking into account the illumination state in working environments.
A hard copy apparatus containing a built-in simulator, such as a photographic printer, ink jet printer, laser printer, and the like is well-known in the art. With such a hard copy apparatus, an image simulating the finished hard copy is displayed on a color monitor to check the hard copy quality prior to producing a hard copy of the image. If the finished hard copy quality is anticipated to be unsatisfactory, it may be corrected by a keyboard.
Generally, a color monitor for inspecting installed finished hard copy quality, situated in a bright working room, is used for improving work efficiency. However, if the lighting conditions within a working room are different (e.g., in color temperature) from the standard inspection light source, a simulated hard copy image on a color monitor hard copy will be different from an actual finished hard copy, resulting in improper inspections.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a hard copy simulator capable of displaying an image simulating the hard copy corrected according to the work environment illumination state.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hard copy simulator allowing correct inspection of finished hard copy quality.